


one-hour break up

by badfilename



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfilename/pseuds/badfilename
Summary: Jinx breaks up with Lux for exactly one hour.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	one-hour break up

The second Jinx pulls back from their kiss, she declares that her and Lux are no longer together. 

“What?” Lux chokes. She can still taste Jinx’s mint ice cream on her lips. 

“I’m breaking up with you,” Jinx says, “but only for like, an hour though.”

The roller coaster they rode earlier would envy the way Lux’s stomach dropped. Today had been a very rare day together at the local boardwalk, poaching prizes and stealing kisses by the bumper cars. Up until now, it was all quite nice.

“Why?” Lux finally asks. 

Jinx just shrugs, and takes another lick from her melting ice cream cone. 

“So we’re just like, not dating anymore?”

“For about 58 more minutes, yeah,” Jinx says. 

The silence is palpable. Jinx starts heading down the boardwalk toward the parking lot, and Lux has to jog to match her gait. 

“Can we still hang out? Or?”

“Do what you’d do if we broke up. Would you still wanna hang out with me?”

Lux takes a moment to think. “Uh, I don’t know! It depends on why we broke up. If you really hurt me, then no, I don’t think I would.”

Jinx punctures the bottom of the cone with a loud bite, licking up the rest of her treat. She then tosses it into a garbage bin before her hands get too sticky from the mess.

“56 more minutes, Lux.”

“Okay, no. No I wouldn’t,” she says while doing her best to keep up her pace. Sometimes, especially now, their difference in height was obnoxious. “I’d probably like, want some space to think about it. Because I’ve known you for a long time and we’ve been through a lot together. So I’d be really confused. Kind of like how I am now?”

Jinx hums in agreement. “That’s ‘cause we just broke up, so yeah, you’re processing it.”

“Yeah, makes sense-- wait! No! This isn’t like, a real break up. Right?” Her voice cracks. 

Jinx just takes out her phone and starts browsing. 

“The silent treatment? Really? Fine. You know, fine, I can deal with that. It’s not like you haven’t used _that one_ on me before.”

Jinx laughs, but it’s not at Lux. She’s watching some video Lux can’t quite make out - maybe something someone sent her, or something she found online. Lux realizes she’s craning her neck to see what it is, and the instant she notices what she's doing, her ears grow hot. She pouts, and sinks back into a determined strut. 

“This is so stupid, I thought we were on a date. Did you plan to do this?”

“No, actually. I just came up with it.” Jinx goes back to tapping on her phone. 

Lux knows she’s telling the truth, and for some reason that makes her even more upset. 

“51 more minutes, by the way,” Jinx reminds her without taking her eyes off the screen. 

“Oh my god. Okay, I hate you. There. How does that make you feel? What if when we break up-- which we just did, apparently-- I told you how much I hate all these stupid, like, psychological experiments you do. And how frustrating it is to get clear answers from you sometimes. But then other times, you’re so forward, like when you’re gunning things down, or talking about something you don’t like, or-”

“Having sex, I’m pretty forward then.”

Lux trips on her own feet, stumbling forward about two whole planks. Jinx instinctively reaches her hand towards Lux’s shoulder, but Lux manages to readjust herself on her own.

“This is killing me. I’m going to die. Are you okay with me dying, Jinx?” 

“I mean. Are you gonna die within the next 48 minutes?”

Lux slaps her with her purse. 

“Sorry, I miscounted. 47 minutes.”

Lux pouts and takes her own phone out. A bundle of charms, ranging from little frogs to smiling watermelons, swings from the case as she rapidly taps the screen. 

“I’m texting Ahri for advice.”

“That’s healthy, reaching out to your friends. I’m really proud of you, Luxanna. It gets better, hashtag.”

“Don’t talk to me. Okay, I’m asking her.” She reads out loud as she types, “ _‘Jinx broke up with me. For literally NO reason AT ALL. What should I do?’_ There. Sent!”

They’re walking together in silence for a whole minute, before Lux’s phone chimes.

“Oh my god,” Lux grumbles.

“What’d she say?”

“She said, _‘Great, maybe now you’ll have a life.’_ And that Ezreal is still single. And she added like twelve winky faces.” Lux stuffs her phone back into her purse. 

“Ugh, dating Ezreal would be such a downgrade for you,” Jinx states plainly. “The First Star would by law have to like, issue you relationship credits or whatever to make up the difference.” Jinx then unwraps a piece of bubblegum from her pocket and pops it into her mouth. “ _‘Sorry you’re dating Ezreal,_ ” she mocks in her patented First Star Voice, “ _here’s ten fuck-coins to spend, free of charge._ ”

Lux snorts. “Right-- wait, shut up. I’m not talking to you.”

“‘Kay. 40 minutes even, you’re doing great.”

Lux pouts and folds her arms. 

“You know what?” Lux takes her phone back out, taps at it. “There. I set a timer for 40 minutes. 40 minutes and then your silly little game is over.”

“What are you gonna do when it is?” Jinx asks.

“Well, first off, I’m going to break up with you for putting me through this.”

Jinx pops a bubble. “That’s fair.”

“Wouldn’t that make you mad? Or upset? Or anything?”

“Yeah, probably all those things. But I’d deserve it.”

A light clicks on in Lux’s head. 

“Oh, oh. I get it now. You’re like… having this moment where you don’t trust that you deserve nice things. So you’re going to destroy it before it destroys you. Because at least that way, you’re in control of who hurts you. And that’s better than the endless uncertainty that comes with being vulnerable.”

Jinx stops walking. She doesn’t look back at Lux.

“Lux…” she says.

“.... Yeah, Jinx?” Lux replies softly. 

“ _34 more minutes._ ”

Lux screams. 

“You know what? I’m just going to sit here, and wait this out.” She plops down on a nearby bench. “And! When this is over, I’ll forgive you. Because I’m the _better person._ ”

Lux fidgets to find a comfortable spot on the bench. Jinx sits down next to her, though there is a noticeable amount of space between them. The sun is starting to set, bathing the sky purple and orange. The tide lulls in the distance, and when Lux takes a deep breath, she can taste the salty air. Jinx stopped chewing her gum some time ago, probably swallowed it, and Lux wants to remind her she hates when she does that and how bad it is for her, but she doesn’t. 

All in all, it’s a pleasantly cool summer evening.

“... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to word it like that. Like I’m a better person than you. I’m not.” 

Jinx stretches, rolling back her shoulders and tilting her head with a crack. She then hangs her arms behind her and stares forward, watching something intently. Lux tries to figure out what Jinx is looking at, but besides the sky, the uneven fence between the beach and the boardwalk, and a few fat seagulls, there’s not much. Jinx’s chest is rising and falling, calmly. She’s silent, nothing is blowing up, and Lux realizes Jinx must feel terribly at peace, or terribly anxious. 

“Jinx."

Nothing shifts. 

"I really, really care about you. Like, a lot. So much It scares me, sometimes. All the time, actually.”

Still nothing. Lux exhales.

“But if you did really want to - break up with me. Yes, I’d be mad, and I’d feel hurt for a long time, maybe even forever. And I probably actually would hate you, a lot, for a while.” 

Lux rummages through her mind, but everything she finds feels out of place. She stops thinking.

“You’d ruin the color red for me. I’d think about you whenever I see it,” she’s chewing on a hangnail, and the bad habit stings. “And at the same time, I’d keep looking out for it, so I could think of you again,” she laughs. “And that’s honestly the dumbest thing I’ve ever said out loud.”

“It’s not dumb.” Jinx’s voice is small.

“It’s pretty dumb, Jinx,” Lux laughs quietly, “this whole thing is dumb.”

When the sun is at the lip of the horizon, the timer on Lux’s phone goes off. She visibly jumps in her seat, fumbles for the phone, and quickly stops the ringing. 

“Well, I didn’t end up dying, at least,” Lux states too cheerfully.

“Can I kiss you?”

Lux thinks she pulls a muscle with how fast she turns to look at Jinx. “Are we still together?”

“Are we?” Jinx hesitates. 

Lux sighs. She leans in, and Jinx matches the movement to meet her, but instead of a kiss, Lux grazes her lips across Jinx’s cheek and whispers past her ear.

“Ask me in an hour.”

**Author's Note:**

> i tend to edit things a bunch after i post them, so if you see words disappearing and reappearing....... that's why. thanks for reading!


End file.
